So Sexy
by callmeBaby'08
Summary: "Baby, what you got on?" "A black-laced bra leather, boots and a thong"...Uh oh seems like things might just be getting a little hot between our two love birds. Will Inuyasha give her just what she wants. Rated T for implied sexual situations.


**_Feelin' So _Sexy**

**A/N: **** Hey! Hi-ya! Hows it going! Good to see-ya,Darlings! You guys have been patiently waiting for me to update my stories but I'm having a slight case of writer's block, so as an apology gift to you guys I c****ame up with this, It's a type of song-fic I thought up while listening to Ludacris's album 'Battle Of Sexes'(which is awesome/the second best he has came out with next to the 'Release Therapy' album. But any way this is my gift to you guys, I hope you like it! XD**

_~Thoughts~_

_"_Talking b4.s_."_

**"chorus"**

Talking d.s:-_  
_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything in this song -fic except the CD I got the song off of.  
**

**"**Whew, _thank you_, Kami? I thought I'd never get out of that meeting." says Inuyasha, pulling to loosen his tie, as he exits the newest branch of his family's business Taisho Inc. and walks over to his car**. **They had only just finished getting the new employees briefed on company policy and already his father, Inutaisho, and older brother, Sesshomaru, were beginning to discuss building plans for another branch of their industry, this time overseas in America.

"Not a bad idea, always wanted to see the States and this will give Kags a chance to travel abroad."He murmurs ,opening the door to his metallic red, 2013 Cadillac ATS he'd had imported from the U.S. before it had even been hit the market.

Smiling slyly,he turns the keys and cranks up the car listening to the engine purring,"Haha, money makes the world go round", putting the car in reverse he backs up, shifting gears as soon as he clear and tears out of the parking lot.

~_I wonder what Kagome is up to_~ He asks himself, a blush spreads over his face staining his cheeks a cherry red, as he thinks of the way that he left her sleeping in their bedroom earlier that morning before he went to work. ~_Hnn... hair wild, her lips slightly swollen from my kisses, body still tinged pink and gleaming with sweat as the smell of sex lingers heavily in the room. Ha Ha! Yep, a guy can get used to waking up to that every morning_~ Grinning like a Cheshire cat he feels a vibration in his pocket and hearing his ring-tone"Sex Room"(_another of my favorites on the album XD_) for Kagome he reaches for and pulls out his cell**.**

* * *

Ring...

Ring...

Inuyasha:-  
Hello?

Kagome:-  
What's up?

Inuyasha:-  
What's up, Baby?

Kagome :-  
I need you right now...

Inuyasha :-  
What are you doing?

Kagome :-

**I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

Inuyasha:- **"You ****feelin' so sexy?**"

Kagome:- **"I'm ****feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so sexy...**

**My body's so _tight_,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"**  
**

Inuyasha:- **"You ****feelin' so sexy?**"

Kagome:- **"I'm ****feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha:- **"Ha ****Ha**!"

Kagome:- **"Come ****un_dress _me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha :-  
**Well I'm way over on the south side,**  
**Cruisin' in the _lac_,**  
**But Imma make it to your crib,**  
**In about four minutes _flat_...**  
**Keep talkin' How You Talkin',**  
**Baby, what you got _on_?**

Kagome :-  
**I got a black lace _bra_,**  
**leather boots and a _thong_,**

Inuyasha :-  
**Well I'll be there in a_ double_,**  
**Expect when I step through the door**  
**That it's about to be**  
**Some mother fuckin' _trouble_...**

Kagome :-  
**Oooo, what you gonna do?**

Inuyasha :-  
**Sweat you out til' you _thirsty_,**  
**Pin your body to the ground,**  
**And have you beggin' for _mercy_...**

Kagome:  
**Oooo Baby, wait a minute,**  
**You all in my _head_,**  
**If I walk away from dreamin',**  
**I'd see you in my _bed_,**  
**'Til you makin' me _Uhh_...**  
**And you makin' me _Yeah_...**  
**Now hurry up and make it to me,**  
**'Cause you makin' me _Wet_...**

Inuyasha :-  
**I'm drivin' fast as I can,**  
**Baby hold it _together_,**  
**'Cause when I get you in my arms,**  
**Imma hold you_ forever_,**  
**Get you wet as Niagra _Falls_,**  
**A rebel with a _cause_,**  
**I'll be breakin down the doors,**  
**So tell me where you _are_...**

Kagome :-  
**"I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

Inuyasha:- **"You ****feelin' so sexy?**"

Kagome:- **"I'm**** feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**

**My body's so tight,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

Inuyasha:-** "You Feelin' so sexy?"**

Kagome:-** "I'm Feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha:-** "****Ha Ha!**"

Kagome:-** "Come Undress Me,**  
**I'm Feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha :-  
**See you got me**  
**Eager as a _beaver_,**  
**See this the type shit'll get you**  
**The keys to the _beemer_,**  
**Or some cheese if ya _need it_ ,**  
**'Cause You Got That Good Good,**  
**You love it how I _beat it_**  
**Like you stole it**  
**When you throw it**  
**'Cause We Keep It Hood Hood,**  
**And I wish you would would,**  
**Be my slave for the night,**  
**We Can turn the bed room**  
**Into my cave for the night...**

Kagome :-  
**I'll be your favorite _delight_,**  
**And make me call you daddy,**  
**While I'm _takin_' the pipe,**  
**You _makin_' me bite,**  
**I think you _push_ it too deep,**  
**I need that type of lovein'**  
**That'll _put_ you to sleep,**  
**I wish you could see...**

Inuyasha :-  
**"Well I can see it if you want me to,**  
**We can get the _camera_,**  
**We can role play,**  
**You the artist, I'll be ya _manager_,**  
**You can be the nurse,**  
**I'm the doctor doc' feel me _in_,**  
**Play cops and robbers,**  
**Or cowboy and _indians_,**  
**In the end,**  
**Lets say you won't know just what _hit cha'_,**  
**Now I'm pullin' in the drive way,**  
**And commin' to _get cha'_..."**

Kagome :-  
**"I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come undress me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha:-** "You feelin' so sexy?**"

_Kagome:-_** "I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come undress me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**

**My body's so _tight_,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**"**

Inuyasha:-** "You feelin' so sexy?**"

Kagome:- **"I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha:-** "Ha Ha!"**

Kagome:-** "Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

* * *

"Hey, Baby!" Kagome says as she watches Inuyasha push open the door to their bedroom, her eyes full of lust and yearning.

"What's Up?" He says returning the look.

"It took you long enough!" she says with a pout.

"Yeah, Imma' make it worth the wait though... Lay down!"

"Yeah!"

"Mmm Hmm!"

"Ohh!"

"Yeah!"

THE END

A/N: Hehe,she's a very freaky girl. Ha ha! Well there you go guys I hope you like this it wasn't one of my bests but hey I'm hoping you'll give it good reviews. That is correct, Critics, I'm giving you free reign; like the fic, don't like it, thought it was okay, or want me to do another one. Whatever you feel tell me all about it... in a review. XD


End file.
